


I DONT KNOW

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Im so fucking sorry-, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Ghostbur/Pogtopia Wilbur/L’manburg Wilbur
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	I DONT KNOW

Ghostbur looked at L’manburg Wilbur and Pogtopia Wilbur, they were yelling at each other 

L”YOU’RE SO STUPID! WHY CANT YOU SHUT UP SCHLATT DOESNT DO SHIT YOU’RE INSANE”

P” YOU’RE THE INSANE ONE WILBUR!” 

G”Can you two stop yelling, please? You know it hurts my ears” Ghostbur mumbled 

L“Sorry I forgot” 

P“Always fucking forgetting shit”

L“CAN YOU HUSH? IM TRYING TO CALM HIM DOWN”

P”No thanks.” 

G“Please? For me Wil?” The ghost mumbled floating over to his boyfriend(???????????)

L“Fucking whore-”

P“IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU WILBUR-”

L“Do it hoe. Fundy will have lost two dads”

G“But Fundy will have Pogtopia Wilbur- no- wait- that’s worse, but! Two ghostburs!” 

P“The fuck you trying to say? Hm? Do you think I’m a bad dad? Hm? ONE OF YOU ARE DEAD AND THE OTHER IS WHATEVER THE FUCK HE IS” 

L“You literally asked dad to kill you”

G“He asked him to kill him? No- Dad just killed me”

L“Where is dad? Can we get him in this fanfic?”

Why the fuck not-

Philza“So Tubbo as I was saying- where the hell am I?”

G“DAD!”

P“Old ass”  
Philza“Why are there three of you? What’s going on? The fuck kind of orgy is this? OH HELL NO IM NOT GONNA JOIN IN YOUR WEIRD KINKY STUFF”

L“EXCUSE ME?”

P“YOU’RE OUR DAD- WHY WOULD WE HAVE THAT WITH YOU?”

G“All three of us are dating? You wanna talk about messed up this is some messed up stuff”

Philza“YOU THREE ARE DATING?”

P“Fucking to be exact”

Philza“HUH- OH NO- THAT’S- EW-”

L“You had sex with a fridge dad. Me fucking two versions of myself isn’t that bad”

P“The idiot has a point”

G“Wilbur does have a point!” 

Philza“No- I’m out- this is some weird shit,” Phil says before jumping out a window and running away to his home but can’t find it cause he’s in fanfiction and Author one said no but Author two said let philza Minecraft be free like bird, like the wings but because I’m here his wings are burned because angst 

L“Wait if this a fanfiction can we summon anyone?”

Yes.

G“Can we summon Friend and Tommy?”

If we get Tommy we get Tubbo

G“Okay- We want Friend, Tommy, and Tubbo”

=K.

F“Baa” 

G“FRIEND! YAY!” Ghostbur smiles and runs over to the sheep

T“What the fUck is this?” 

Tubbo“Huh? This isn’t the bee field! You lied to me!”

P“Nah hoe we summoned you”

T“WHAT THE FUCK-”

L“Hey Tommy”

T“OH MY GOD-”

G“Hello!”

Tubbo“Hi!”

F“Baa!”

G“Friend says hi!” 

L“What the fuck is Friend and what does it do?” 

H“Friend is a friend! And they go by any pronouns!”

F“Baa”

G“Oh! She said she wants to go by she/her pronouns today!”

L“Can you talk to the fucking sheep?”

F“Baa”

P“Can the fucking sheep talk to us?”

F“Yes- I mean baa”

G“I doubt it! But maybe”

T“No- Im leaving- this shits weird. Come on Tubbo”

Tubbo“Can we go the same way Philza went?”

L“How do you know Philza was here?”

Tubbo”I’m literally the author-”

Fuck off-

T“Da fwak”


End file.
